


Tattoo's and Hospitals (Working Title)

by DisturbingVision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Sick Character, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: Inspired by the tattoo artist going around a children's hospital giving temporary tattoo's to kids. (Kudos to that guy)Stuck in the Children's Hospital Henry knows of a tattoo artist giving fake tattoo's to children around the wards. He'd like one, but his mother Regina doesn't like the idea. Knowing he won't be able to get a tattoo Henry reasons and decides he just wants to meet her if he can't have one. Relenting to his request Regina goes in search of the tattoo artist. From there it doesn't go well.





	Tattoo's and Hospitals (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be working on KITO and I am, just at a slower pace, and hey when inspiration hits, it hits. This fic will probably be only 5 chapters long or 10 maybe somewhere in between, but I couldn't resist this idea. Thanks for reading. Also title is up for changing. I need ideas people, so please give them to me.

“No Henry-”

“But MOM!!” the boy whined crossing his arms with a pout, “Most of the other kids are getting them. And it’s not like they’re permanent.”

Frustrated with her son Regina moved to sit on the hospital bed, “I know, but just because everyone else is getting them doesn’t mean you need one,” her soft tone was kind but firm in her stance. It wasn’t that she disliked the idea of her son getting what he wanted, but some of the designs this artist had been ‘tattooing’ on the other sick children in the children’s hospital were rather worrisome. She even saw one child with the depiction of death tattooed on his arm. It was just not something she’d like to see on her own child's skin, even if it did wash off after a few weeks.

Looking at his mother the ten year old was still pouting as if his teenage years has already caught up to him, “Can I at least meet them?” he relented some but the crossed arms over his chest told the brunette that the boy was still upset with her.

Seeing him so upset and willing to do anything to make him happy, save a few things, the she smiled at her boy, “Of course Henry,” she allowed her fingers to caress his cheek, “Anything for my little prince.” raising from the bed Regina placed a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be right back,” and with that she left to find the tattoo artist usually hanging around.

Moving out front to the waiting room the woman looked around. Many parents and children were out walking or laughing, some even talking about the tattoo artist in the area.  _ How can all these parents allow their children to be drawn upon when some of the things this artist draws is death? _ She wonders at this before taking a seat. She did intend to find this ‘artist’ if that’s what you could call them but she didn’t think it was appropriate given what little she knew about them.

“Mind if I sit here for a minute?” the soft voice asked indicating to the chair next to her. Nodding her head the brunette side glanced the woman as she sat down. Blonde curls cascaded down past her shoulders, a red leather jacket covered her and skintight jeans enveloped her legs the ends of which were encased in black kneehigh boots. The woman was beautiful to say the least, but that didn’t matter now. No, all that mattered was Henry getting better.

Deciding to continue with the search for the tattoo artist she decided to see if the blonde knew where they could be, “Pardon me,” she turned to the blonde and as the woman beside her turned to make eye contact she was struck by how verdant the eyes that met hers were, “But may I ask you a question?”

“I believe you already did,” the blonde smiled, “But I guess you could ask another.”

Seeing the mischief in the blonde’s eyes all the brunette could do was smile, “Do you know where I could find the supposed artist tattooing children?”

Brows furrowed the blonde sensed that this woman didn’t like said artist much, “I guess I could help, but what are you going to do when you find them?”

“My son wants to meet them.” Regina snipped as if it was obvious.

Nodding her head the blonde held out her hand, “Name’s Emma and I’d be glad to help you. I’m sure the kid would be happy to get a tattoo,” she surmised but the glare coming from the brunette told otherwise.

“Regina,” she ignored the hand that was outstretched, “and no my son will not be getting some  _ tattoo _ from some hulking man in a bikers jacket covered in tattoos and a beard.”

Having shrunk back some Emma shrank in the presence of this woman. She was fierce and well put together that’s for sure, also beautiful. But that wasn’t the point. What was more so curious was Regina’s distaste for the tattoo artist, “You seem to have a dislike for this person, why?”

Rolling her eyes the brunette should have expected this but answered anyway, “This person, someone who probably is some sort of cliche person walking around covered in tattoo’s themselves, is drawing on children and some of the pictures represent death. There’s also skulls and blood, and sometimes it looks like skin has been torn open but it’s all just an illusion done by the artist. How parents can allow that to be depicted on their already sick child is incomprehensible to me, and what about the artist who does this? Do the not think before drawing on some dying or ill child?”

While taking in what the brunette was saying Emma couldn’t help but frown. She did all of this to help children. It all started out with a facebook post but became so much more. Many people helped her by donating supplies or even just donating to the hospitals she visited. Never should she have imagined bringing something such as harm to anyone in this place. Hell all parents could veto anything she drew and it was the children who picked out what the wanted. Not her. For every dark thing a child has wanted another wanted an animal, a superhero, a villain, or even a fairytale character.

“I’m sure you can understand where my opinions come from, yes?” the ranting woman had asked just as the blonde came back from her own thoughts, “Emma?”

“Um, yeah-” she frowned, “I-I mean no.” she looked up to meet shocked eyes, “I would have given anything for my little brother in this hospital to be happy. If that means he got a temporary tattoo then fine, as long as it had put a smile on his face.” she added, “These kids, they’re already sick and sad enough as it is. Isn’t it better to make them smile and be happy than let them wallow in the rooms of this place. Sure some of them are allowed outside, but what about the others? For many this place will be the home they have for months or maybe even years. Can you imagine that?” By the end of her own rant the blonde’s chest was heaving and her eyes were alight with anger.

When the brunette went to speak a woman wearing scrubs covered in marvel comic pictures came up to them, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s another child wanting a tattoo.”

Looking from the nurse to the woman who had insulted her without knowing the blonde smirked, “Of course, I’ll be right there,” she smiled watching the woman walk away before turning back to Regina, “Seems I have somewhere to be,” and with that she took her blonde locks into her hands to reveal intricate tattoo’s on her neck all the while slipping a ponytail from her wrist into her hair to tie it up, “Catch you around some time yeah?” she called back sarcastically leaving behind a dumbfounded brunette whose mouth simply wouldn’t close.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter yay or nay? I need feedback if this is gonna continue. And thanks for reviewing or whatever you decide to give me here at the end. Also title ideas?


End file.
